Monster Prom (Game)
Monster Prom is a visual novel video game for Windows, macOS and Linux that was released on 27 April 2018. It is developed by Beautiful Glitch and published by Those Awesome Guys. It is written by Julián Quijano, Cory O’Brien and Maggie Herskowitz and illustrated by Arthur Tien. The game has been programmed by Elías Pereiras. There are 32 achievements available on Steam. Official merchandise is available through The Yeetee and For Fans By Fans, and involves pins, shirts, stickers, and physical polaroids of in-game polaroids. An expansion, Monster Prom: Second Term, was released on the 14th of February, 2019. Gameplay The player can choose between six different monsters they can try and date. The player plays as one of four pre-set characters. The players are given a time limit of three in-game weeks in order to convince their chosen love interest to go to the prom with them. With a maximum of four players in a local or online match, each player takes their turn at going through an event in one of the map locations in order to gain stats that affect the way their love interest perceives them. Stats also determine your ending, and how well you will do during those events. It features multiple endings, items and mini-games, with a total of 23 secret endings, 394 events, and 1408 outcomes. Unlike other dating sims, Monster Prom can be played as a competitive multi-player game! Both online and local options are available. Achievements There are 32 achievements available on Steam. These can be acquired through several different means. Game Update History F*ckin' Hot Update The F*ckin' Hot update was a summer themed update for Monster Prom, released on the 21st of June. It included the addition of limited time summer themed outfits, and a new secret ending for Damien, the winner of the Bae Ballot event. The weekend event and cafeteria screens were also redesigned, and a photo gallery was added to the main menu. The photo gallery includes different images of the characters in different outfits, end credit polaroids, and secret event photos. OldCity.jpeg|The city for weekend events before the F*ckin' Hot update. NewCity.jpeg|The city for weekend events after the F*ckin' Hot update. OldCafeteria.jpg|The cafeteria for lunchtime events before the F*ckin' Hot update. NewCafeteria.jpeg|The cafeteria for lunchtime events after the F*ckin' Hot update. Outside of the game, items were added on Steam, including trading cards and badges. That October Holiday Update The That October Holiday Update was a Halloween themed update for Monster Prom, released on the 30th of October. It included the addition of limited time Halloween costumes for all the characters, and a new secret item (with a secret ending) to the shop. The costumes that the characters wore were all based on other characters in the Monster Prom universe. The Gift Update The Gift Update, released December 20th, was a holiday themed update for the game. The characters received new winter-themed outfits, and a new minor NPC, Mr. Pheel the Eel was added. A new item was also added, The Gift That Keeps On Giving. This item is unique, as it can turn into 13 different items. Trivia * The name of Calculester's achievement, "01101001 00100000 00111100 00110011 00100000 01110101", means "I <3 you" when translated to binary. References Category:Gameplay